


We'll Find it Together

by xXPandaLawlsXx (Pandamazing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, D/s, M/M, Multi, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had never been one to just simply obey. It was against his nature and he wasn't about to bend over backwards for a newly acquired Dominant and Submissive. That is, not without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Finally_

Kurt stared out of the car door window as his father drove through another little town on their way to Westerville. The older man had been talking about this trip for a month, constantly telling Kurt that this was the one where everything would change. He glanced over to the man, really wishing he could share his enthusiasm. Every one of these stupid meetings they had went to had turned out to be a huge failure, but his father was determined to try all of the ones in Ohio before heading to another state to search.

Kurt was beginning to think he would never find them, the two whose names were scrawled against his collar bones in dark letters. Thinking about it caused him to reach up and rub against the marked flesh through his shirt out of habit.

His dad kept reminding him that the names had only appeared two years ago, that he shouldn't be so upset that he hadn't found them within so little time. His father hadn't met his mother until eight years after he had received her name upon his skin after all.

Perhaps he was mainly aggravated he hadn't found his own soul mates because of Finn and Rachel. He loved them both, but they had been extremely annoying since the beginning of the school year when Finn had finally woken up one morning to find Rachel's name written in big block-like letters across his forearm. It had been amusing, beautiful, but terrible all at the same time. Rachel Berry and her two dad's had shown up on their doorstep before Finn was even awake that morning, squawking loudly about their 'glorious' future together and shoving her forearm into Carole and Burt's faces so they could see Finn's name.

Ever since then it was like they were glued together at the hip and there were even times when weeks would go by before Finn would finally come home to see them. He said it was easier to stay at Rachel's house now, and every time he would go over there something from his room would go with him and never come back. He could tell Carole was upset she was basically giving away her son but when he asked her about it she only sighed and said eventually all parents had to give their children up in this way.

Apparently being away from your soul mate, or soul mates in Kurt's situation, after you had connected was horrible. His dad had described it like being in shock, or withdrawal. Kurt didn't know if that was actually accurate considering his father had lost his own soul mate when he himself was only eight. He seemed to be doing well enough now, though he had to admit there were some scary moments when his dad just seemed to only exist and not much else. Since he had found Carole Kurt rarely caught him just staring at a random wall, face expressionless and barely breathing.

"You nervous, buddy?" Burt asked, glancing towards his son who had been oddly quiet since they started their drive. He didn't even complain about the music they had been listening to for over an hour now and Kurt hated his music. "Don't worry, it will be fine. You just got to hold your chin up and show them you aren't afraid."

Kurt glanced at his leg where he felt his father's large hand lightly pat his knee. He gave him a fake smile before looking out of his window again. His dad just didn't understand what it was like for a submissive at these meetings. He never had to be one of the people standing in the middle of the room with their marked skin on display, or be touched and felt even though they didn't belong to the person who was doing so.

The meetings were meant for a dominant to find their submissive, whether they only had one or two. As a searching dominate, or Dom as many people shortened it to, you had the opportunity to feel each of the submissives in the room to make sure that they weren't hiding their marks or had changed them. A single touch would let the Dom know instantly if you were connected or not, how it worked Kurt really didn't understand. In the past there had been many incidents like this where the Submissive, or Sub, would simply hide the name or names on their skin so they wouldn't have to connect with their Dom.

Kurt didn't know why these people didn't want to find their soul mate considering the longer you went without them the more likely you were to become sick, or insane. It seemed to only affect the sub this way, but there had been rare reports of it happening to the unconnected Dom as well. In a way though he could see why some of them tried to hide, and honestly he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like being dependent on a person to take care of him either. Kurt had always been independent and he knew having to get used to someone telling him what and what not to do was going to be a challenge, and he wasn't going to give in without a fight either.

"We're almost there." Burt said, turning down the music so he could concentrate on weaving in and out of traffic. It turned out most of it was heading in the same direction, towards the Bond Building where the meeting was taking place. Each major city had one and every month they would hold meetings like the one Kurt was going to for unconnected Dom's to come and see if they could find their soul mate .It was even against the law to not attend at least one a month after you had turned sixteen, no matter how degrading it was to Sub's.

After another thirty minutes or so they finally found a parking spot and had made it inside the building. Kurt stuck to his father's side, the memory of getting lost in one of these meetings last year still fresh on his mind. Un-connected and frustrated Dom's were not very pleasant to be around, especially when some of the more nastier ones hung around grabbing unsuspecting Sub's and doing horrible things to them. A security guard had actually saved Kurt last year when an older man had grabbed him by the arm and had tried to drag him away from the main crowd. Kurt had only wanted to talk to some of the other subs who were gathered around a large fountain, his father only being a few feet away talking to a few other parents. The man had been shooed away from him, nothing more which made his father furious. Needless to say a nice screaming match had happened between Burt and the head of the security team.

Kurt watched as his father signed him in at the front desk, his untidy hand writing slightly dipping underneath the line on the paper. The woman at the desk read over the information before looking up at Kurt. "Shirt." She snapped, looking at him expectantly.

Kurt glared at her, slowly shrugging out of his shirt and undershirt as the people in line behind watched. His father stood behind him, shielding him the best he could. The woman picked up the clipboard on her desk, quickly jotting down the names that were shown.

"Submissive." She said, checking something down on the sheet of paper in front of her. "Once you enter the room you are required to keep your marks visible and hands behind your back." She continued, looking towards his father now. "Your father is not allowed to accompany you into the room, and is expected to receive you in the waiting room afterwards if you do not meet your soul mate."

Kurt rolled his eyes as the woman continued the speech he heard every time he was signed in. He glanced at his dad who was listening attentively to her, though he didn't understand why since he was given the same set of instructions every single time. He went to pull his shirt back on but the woman cleared her throat.

"You are required to drop that off here, you may pick it up once you are finished." She said, ignoring his fathers confused look before continuing once again. "It's a new policy." She explained when she roughly yanked the teen's shirt from him.

Kurt watched his shirt be thrown into a large box with other shirts, throwing another glare at the woman in front of him. He hated these things, he really did. "That's a one of a ki-"

"The first round will begin soon, if you would walk your son to the room please." The woman cut in, ignoring the boy's concern for his shirt and waving them away.

"Hey," Kurt stopped when his father grabbed his arm, gently tugging him towards the line of other Subs waiting in line to enter the large room. "Dad." He said sadly, watching one girl try to hide her naked chest beneath her crossed arms. There were a few more subs with marks in areas that were intended to be private that had to keep regardless. He was lucky his was in a less revealing place, though he was still uncomfortable showing so much skin.

"I know kiddo. It'll be over before you know it." Burt said encouragingly, trying to ignore a girl who was sobbing and trying to hide herself within her mother's arms. He sighed when the doors to the room finally swung open, security guards coming out to shoo the parents away as the line of submissives slowly began to enter. "Just stay calm, don't fight them." Burt somewhat pleaded. Kurt wasn't known for his patience when it came to other Dom's touching him. "I love you." He said when a guard came closer to them.

"I love you too dad." Kurt said in a quiet voice, watching as his father slowly stepped away from him with the other parents. "Don't." he warned one of the guards when they reached out towards him. The guard just ignored him, propelling him towards the door by pressing his hand into his back and pushing him forward.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

"Blaine, calm down." Sebastian said, grinning at the shorter male before turning back to the mirror he had been looking in. He reached up to push a few hairs back in place. "You act like you're about to go in that room." he said, flashing the mirror a toothy smile to make sure nothing was in his teeth before turning back to his submissive.

"I can't help it." Blaine said, shoulders slumping as he watched the line of Subs be pushed into the large room. "I remember when I had to do that." He said quietly, smiling when he felt the familiar weight of Sebastian's arm around his shoulders.

"I know it seems awful," Sebastian said, pressing his lips to Blaine's temple. "But it's the only way we can find Subs." He continued, removing his arm from around the sub's shoulders to walk closer to the two way mirror on the other side of the room. He watched as the groups of Sub's were ushered in, all of them fidgeting once they had been placed in a line going across the length of a room.

"You don't understand." Blaine said softly, watching as the first round of Dominates entered the room with the Sub's. He felt his stomach clench as they began to touch and run their fingers across the terrified looking people. "It's just wrong."

Sebastian glanced at Blaine and smiled slightly, walking towards him to pull him to his chest. "Hey, it'll be okay." He said softly, pressing his lips to the curve of Blaine's neck for a moment. "Maybe he's here." He said, squeezing Blaine closer to him for a moment before pulling back and looking down into the Submissive's eyes. "Don't forget that's why we are here."

Blaine smiled up at Sebastian, leaning up on his tiptoes to press his lips to Sebastian's. "I hope so." He admitted, reaching up to rub the spot where the name Kurt was marked upon his skin through his shirt. They had both been feeling the effects of not having the other submissive with them, and to be honest Blaine was beginning to think they would never find him considering they had been looking for almost two years.

"Hey." Sebastian said quickly placing his hands on either side of Blaine's face, angling his head down to press his forehead against the shorter teens'. "We will find him, whether it be here or somewhere else." He said, smiling when the sub nodded slightly. He sighed, looking into the hazel colored eyes he loved so much. "I don't know what I'm going to do when we do find him though; you get into enough trouble on your own as it is." He said, chuckling slightly when Blaine flashed him a grin.

"Mr. Smythe they are ready for your group, Sir." A young blond male said after he had poked his head into the private room where Blaine and Sebastian had been waiting in.

"Thank you." Sebastian said to the man, turning his focus on Blaine once again. "Behave and stay here, I'll be back soon." He said, leaning forward to plant a kiss to Blaine's forehead before turning towards the now open door.

"I always behave." Blaine replied cheekily, holding back a laugh when he saw Sebastian shake his head.

"Jeff, stay with Blaine and make sure he doesn't leave your sight. Remember what happened last time?" Sebastian asked, giving the young body guard a dark look.

"Of course sir, how could I forget?" The young man said, glancing towards Blaine with narrowed eyes. "I'll keep him in check."

"I hope so for your sake. Blaine be a good boy." Sebastian called out before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Look, I think we can get along can't we?" the man said, an almost pleading tone making an appearance in his voice as he asked.

Blaine just shrugged before turning and looking out of the two-way mirror again, watching as the first group of Dom's exited. Only one submissive had been claimed apparently and Blaine's chest clenched as he watched the young girl sob as she was carried over a man's shoulder and out of the door. The rest of the submissive's kept their eyes glued to the floor, afraid to look up. All except one who was standing near the end of the line.

Blaine leaned forward against the glass, his nose touching the cool surface as he got a closer look at the tall, slim framed male. He ignored the guards who were constantly smacking the back of his head, trying to get him to lower his gaze to the floor like the rest. Each time his head would snap back up and the teen would push out his chin defiantly. Blaine squinted his eyes trying to get an even better look, disappointed when the next group of Dominants began to enter, people walking in front of his line of vision. Now all he could see of the other submissive was the thick styled hair that would sometimes poke out from behind the crowd.

"You know Mr. Smythe wouldn't like you so close to the glass, Blaine." Jeff said, quickly grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him away from the glass wall. "That thing is covered in who knows what." He said, sighing when Blaine pushed his arm away.

"Leave me alone, Jeff." Blaine snapped, leaning back against the glass, trying to find the other submissive male again. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to that certain one. When he finally found him again he recognized that Sebastian had found the same person. He tilted his head as he watched the interaction, frowning as he watched his Dominant slowly run his hand across the submissive's stomach. Then the teen did something that Blaine had never seen another submissive do.

He had reared back and slapped Sebastian across the face with his hand, causing a commotion to erupt in the room. Blaine had to hold back a laugh as he watched Sebastian cradle his face in agony. It wasn't that he liked Sebastian getting hurt, but in his honest opinion his dominant deserved it for touching another submissive like that. It was odd because he had never known Sebastian to do that to another unclaimed submissive, well besides him-

Blaine's eyes widened as his right collarbone began to tingle. He quickly pulled the neckline of his shirt down to see the name Kurt had finally filled in, the area around it starting to ache. Sebastian had found their Kurt! After two years they had finally-

"Shit."

Blaine looked up from his tingling flesh when Jeff muttered. He glanced out of the glass to see the room in complete chaos with all the submissive's either on the ground crying or running around the room in hysterics. All except the same one who had acted different earlier, Kurt. The submissive was trying to open the locked doors of the room, screaming and banging against them when the guards began to pull him down to the floor.

"KURT!" He cried out, pressing his palms against the cool surface of the glass. There was nothing he could do as he watched a rather large dominant grab the back of Kurt's neck, easily holding him in place as an older woman in a long white coat somehow emerged from the panicked crowd. She pulled something out of her pocket and Blaine recognized it as a sedative immediately, biting his bottom lip as he watched it be injected into the struggling submissive's arm. Only a few seconds seemed to pass before the teen became limp.

The last thing he saw was Sebastian walking towards the group of guards surrounding Kurt before the two-way glass became a simple mirror once again. He cursed underneath his breath as he stared at his panicked reflection. He whirled around to find Jeff standing in front of the doorway, blocking his escape with his hand on the button that had darkened the two-way glass.

"Jeff."

"No."

_"Jeff."_

"No Blaine, you will have to wait here until Sebastian comes for you." Jeff said, holding up his hand when the submissive tried to argue with him again.

"It'll be too late by then!" Blaine huffed crossing his arms and turning away from the security guard. What were they going to do to Kurt for causing such a scene? Blaine turned around again when the door to the room opened, another guard entering and leaning over to talk to Jeff in a hushed tone.

Blaine grinned noticing that the door had been left open with a slight crack. He slowly walked towards it, watching as the two guards began to argue with one another, their focus actually off of him for once as he slipped out of the room. All he had to do was find the holding room where newly connected Soul Mates were brought to meet one another parents.


	2. Don't Push Me (Part 1)

_"You are one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen."_

_Kurt's eyes narrowed as he stared down the dominant in front of him. He had learned a long time ago not to take such compliments to heart at these meetings, knowing that it eventually led to inappropriate touching or groping soon after. The taller man wasn't the normal kind that usually stopped in front of him though, the average being a lot older than him. This smirking dominant only seemed two or three years older at the most, with dark brown hair and bright green eyes._

_"Tell me, how many of these meetings have you been to?"_

_The man was still whispering and Kurt was still staring up at him, his eyes moving down for a moment to appreciate the expensive looking shirt and jeans that seemed to hug the other's body in all the right places. He took a hesitant step backwards when he saw the stranger's hand reach out for him._

_"Well, hasn't anyone taught you how to respect a dominant?"_

_That stupid smirk was really getting on his nerves, didn't the man have another facial expression he would like to share? Kurt opened his mouth to argue but quickly snapped it shut when a guard walked behind him. He gasped slightly when he felt a large hand grab the back of his neck, forcing his head down._

_"This one giving you any problems, Mr. Smythe?" the guard asked in a gruff voice, keeping a constant pressure to the back of the submissive's neck._

_"No, and I would appreciate it if you would keep your meaty gorilla like hands off of him."_

_Kurt's head snapped up in surprise when he felt the man's rough, callused hand leave the back of his neck. He had never experienced someone talking like that to the guards at these meetings, if anything most dominants used the opportunity of a guard holding him down to touch him or run their nasty fingers through his hair._

_"You shouldn't be so surprised." the stranger continued. "Most of us aren't like the way these deprived dominants are at these meetings, at least not the honorable ones."_

_Kurt's brow rose slightly, relaxing his shoulders as he continued to stare at the man in front of him. He still wore the same 'I'm an arrogant asshole' facial expression though, making Kurt wonder just what exactly he wanted. There were at least twenty more submissives in the line after all, even a few more male ones at that. Why was he only focusing him?_

_"I can already tell you are going to be a fun one to tame."_

_Kurt glared at the man, feeling his teeth grind together once again. So much for being 'different'.This man seemed to be a pig like the rest, he should have known it would only be a matter of time before he found something._

_"I handled Blaine easily enough; I'm sure once we get you settled..."_

_Kurt felt his stomach drop, tuning the rest of the dominants words out. Blaine. His Blaine? Did that mean...no. Kurt looked into the dominants eyes again, frowning as he slowly began to understand the man's enrapture with him. This was Sebastian? The dominant he had dreamed about for two years? It just couldn't be, his dominant had to be better than this, he was supposed to save him from people who seemed to be like the man standing in front of him. This couldn't be him..._

_"What's with the long face?"_

_Then he felt it, a large warm hand slowly sliding over the skin of his stomach, one of the most sensitive areas for a submissive. His eyes widened when he felt his collarbones begin to ache from the new connection being made. It really was him...this was his dominant. This arrogant brat who thought he could domesticate him like some sort of wild animal._

_"There you are." Sebastian said, sounding winded as he continued to run his hand over the submissive's smooth skin. "I finally fond you,"_

_Kurt shook his head stubbornly, throwing his arm back before he could think better of it. For such a tall, and what Kurt assumed muscled dominant, he sure didn't know how to dodge a hit. He watched as the dominant stumbled back slightly before cradling his face in agony._

_"Shit, Kurt." Sebastian said through clenched teeth._

_Kurt gasped, holding his throbbing hand for a second before instinct took over yet again. He began to run, dodging guards left and right as he scrambled towards the door. He didn't want to be Sebastian's, he just wanted to go home and hide, or at the very least wake up from this nightmare._

_"Dad!" He screamed as he banged against the door with his fists. "No, stop!" he cried out when he felt several sets of hands grabbing on to him. He continued to struggle unaware of the chaos he had created within the room._

_"Hold 'em still!" a guard shouted as he held Kurt's long arm out._

_"Trying," Another one grunted in pain after Kurt had managed to connect his right foot with their jaw._

_"Don't touch him!"_

_Kurt stilled for a moment, arm twitching slightly when he felt a slight pinch near the crease of his elbow. Was that Sebastian yelling? Why would he care what they did to him...?_

Kurt groaned softly as he awoke, his eyes blinking open slowly to stare up at the ceiling. Could that all have been a dream? He continued to stare upwards, noticing the star-shaped shadows covering darkened plaster. He sighed quietly, coming to the conclusion that it wasn't his room after all.

Waking up a bit more he noticed a slight weight resting on his chest and something warm and smooth pressing against his shoulder. Kurt slowly turned his head, eyes widening when he was met with bright hazel eyes staring back at him. He began to pull away, quickly coming to realization that that was a bad idea as his head began to spin slightly from the effort.

"Hey, it's okay."

Kurt stilled upon hearing the soothing voice. He turned towards those eyes once again, getting sucked in almost immediately. "Where am I, who are you?" he tried to say in a steady voice, though of course it came out in a barely audible croak.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine said softly, sending the other submissive a smile when blue-grey eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah I know, not really how I would have liked to meet you either." He said sheepishly.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, reaching up to place his hand on top of the one that was resting on top of his chest. A strange, warm pulse seemed to spread throughout his fingertips as his skin touched Blaine's. He smiled slightly, feeling the warmth slowly spread throughout his body as Blaine's fingers interlaced with his own.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered, slowly pressing his lips against the warm spot his fore head had been resting. He quickly pulled his head back. "Oh crap, Kurt I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Kurt reassured Blaine, his voice still hoarse. Oddly enough he hadn't minded but he wasn't about to admit that such a simple kiss had made his toes curl up in delight. He smiled when Blaine seemed to relax again, enjoying the lazy smile the submissive sent his way. "Where are we?" he repeated his earlier question after clearing his throat.

"We're at the Smythe mansion." Blaine replied quietly, slowly sitting up. He managed to keep hold of Kurt's hand as he helped the other submissive sit up, placing a few fluffy pillows behind his back so the headboard would feel a bit more comfortable.

"Of course," Kurt mumbled grumpily, resting against the pillows Blaine had graciously placed behind him. "Thank you." He said gratefully when Blaine handed him a glass of water, thankful that it was cold as he took a sip. "That's better." He said, relieved to hear the normal sound of his voice again. He glanced at Blaine, his brow rising slightly when he caught the other teen staring at him. "What?" he asked, trying to remove his other hand from Blaine's to see if he had spilled water on his chin.

"Sorry," Blaine said hurriedly, holding on to Kurt's hand a bit tighter. "Your voice, it's just-"

"What about it?" Kurt asked defensively.

"No it's-," Blaine stumbled with his words, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It's beautiful."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment. Did he really mean it? He was normally mocked for it, well except in glee Club. "You really think so?" he asked, smiling again when he felt Blaine's fingers tighten around his own.

"Of course," Blaine said, grinning slightly. "No one has ever told you that before?"

"Not really." Kurt admitted quietly, leaning his head back against the headboard. He glanced around the darkened room, noticing that the little star shadows seemed to be reflected against all of the walls. He finally found the source, it being a large round ball with light inside and star shaped cutouts all around it. He watched for a moment as it slowly spun around on it stand, smiling slightly when Blaine pressed another hesitant kiss to his shoulder.

"Can you turn on a light or something, so I can really see you?" he asked, amused when Blaine practically flew off the bed to do so. "Ugh." Kurt mumbled when the bright light finally clicked on, stinging his eyes. He had to blink quite a few times to get used to the brighter area, eyes widening and lips parting slightly when he finally saw exactly what Blaine looked like.

He was shorter than he would have imagined, but then again Sebastian had been taller than he had thought as well. He had thick black hair that seemed to be held in place by a bit of product, not too much though.* Beautiful tanned skin contrasted beautifully with the hazel eyes he had been gazing into just moments before. Seeing his name written across the other submissives right collar bone made him smile and he suddenly had the urge to run his fingers over the delicate cursive font.

"I hope I meet your expectations, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked, sending Kurt a nervous smile.

"Blaine, you are better than I ever would have imagined." Kurt answered honestly, feeling his breath hitch as his eyes took in the rest of him. He noticed Blaine was wearing loose fitting sweatpants that sat low on the hips giving Kurt a nice view of the flat stomach. Though Blaine wasn't as muscled as Sebastian, or even Kurt himself, he had a very lithe frame that was slightly toned. Licking his bottom lip he finally managed to pull his gaze away. "What about me?" he asked softly, having the sudden urge to crawl underneath the large comforter to hide from Blaine's stare.

"Oh god Kurt," Blaine gushed, quickly walking back to the bed and scooting as close to Kurt as he could on the bed. "You are so, so freaking amazing." Blaine said excitedly, grabbing Kurt's hand once again. "Would it be ruder at this point to call you beautiful or hot?"

Kurt laughed at that, tilting his head back and resting it back against the headboard once again. "I think I'll take both, thanks." He replied cheekily, tensing slightly when he felt a pair of warm lips press against his exposed neck.

"Oh, I just can't-," Blaine began, fumbling over his words again. "You are just so amazing tha-"

"I-I don't mind." Kurt whispered, closing his eyes as lips began to press against his skin once more. His toes continued to curl and uncurl as Blaine's kisses continued downward, fingers interlacing with Blaine's once he felt hot breath ghost across his shoulder.

It was so strange; Kurt didn't know why he didn't mind the sudden shower of affection. The teen just made everything seem right, like this was what he had been looking for in the past two years since he had received the names on his collar bones. Funnily enough he had always thought he wouldn't like the other submissive at first because he would have to share his dominant, but now he was beginning to realize just how much he liked having someone who wouldn't force you to submit.

"I can't believe Sebastian finally found you." Blaine whispered, pulling his lips away from Kurt's neck when he felt the other submissive tense beside him.

"Sebastian…" Kurt repeated the name softly. "Did I really, you know, punch him?" he asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Blaine grinned, chuckling softly. "Oh, yeah." He said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You got him good, actually." Blaine snickered slightly at the thought. "His mom has been pressing a package of frozen peas to the side of his face for the past two hours now trying to get the swelling to go down."

Kurt felt the corner of his mouth lift up as he flexed his fingers on his left hand experimentally. Yup, still a little sore. "Good." He said quietly. "Deserved it, arrogant-"

"Kurt, shh!" Blaine interrupted quickly, shaking his head. He leaned closer to Kurt's ear before continuing. "We aren't in a private room."

"What?" Kurt whispered back, frowning when Blaine's thick eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"This room, I'm pretty sure it has cameras and stuff. It's not like we are in Sebastian's rooms." Blaine continued. "Don't say things like that, you'll get in trouble."

"Geeze." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. "Please tell me you don't obey Sebastian's every word." He pleaded.

"No not really," Blaine said with a shake of his head. "I've been with him long enough though to know that if you call him names like that, you'll get punished."

"Blaine, I'm not scared of Sebastian." Kurt said, grinning as he flexed his hand again. "Obviously I can take him."

"Kurt…you caught him off guard. Trust me on this, Sebastian isn't one to mess with." Blaine said warningly.

Kurt scoffed leaning over to press a kiss to Blaine's wrinkled brow. "I'm not just going to let him do as he pleases." He stated, pulling back and adoring the slight blush on Blaine's cheeks. "I can stand on my own and if it takes 'defying' his orders to show him, then so be it."

"Kurt-"

"Blaine, I can't just submit." Kurt said, interrupting the other submissive quietly. "It's against everything I stand for."

"But you are a submissive." Blaine said, staring into Kurt's blue-grey eyes pleadingly. "If you don't submit to him, he'll…"

"What, put me in the corner?" Kurt asked snidely.

"Haven't you seen how traditional dominants and submissives interact?" Blaine asked incredulously. "I mean, haven't you seen your mom and dad?"

Kurt looked down to his blanket covered knees, squeezing Blaine's hand slightly. "My mom died when I was eight, Blaine." He explained. "I haven't really lived with another submissive until a year ago."

Blaine's face fell at the mentions of Kurt's mother. "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry." He whispered softly, leaning his head on the other submissive's shoulder. "You've only lived with your dad all that time?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered, pressing his nose into Blaine's hair slightly. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent of whatever product still lingered in the thick hair.

Blaine closed his eyes, slightly scared of what was going to happen. If Kurt had never seen his father and mother interact then he had no idea of what happened when a submissive disobeyed or just refused to submit entirely. He nudged his nose against Kurt's shoulder slightly, loving the soft laugh he received in would enjoy the calm now, he knew things were about to get rocky.

* * *

"Is he normally so…"

Burt turned his glare on the set of parents on the left side of the room. So far all he had heard hearing from the guards and the people who ran the bonds building were complaints instead of congratulations. So what if his kid decided he needed to teach a touchy dominant their place? Sure it wasn't normal for a submissive to be so bold, but Burt had learned a long time ago not to underestimate his son. After all, Kurt was his mother's son.

"James…" the woman next to the dark haired male whispered softly. She clenched his hand tightly, not wanting her husband to pick a fight with another.

"No, it's alright." Burt snapped angrily. "Yes he is this way, all the time. You got a problem with it?" he asked, just waiting for James Anderson to say something about his son.

"Mr. Hummel, if I may?" Another parent interrupted before things could escalate.

Burt looked across the room where the other group of parents were. He had to admit he never would have guessed that the Sebastian Kurt would be bonded to would be a Smythe. It wasn't that he had a problem with them personally; he just had heard rumors and knew that the family was pretty well off. Judging by the extravagant room, or 'receiving room' was what someone called it when they had got there, they had enough money to spare.

Alexander Smythe was a tall man with dark hair and light blue eyes. From what Burt had learned about him within the past few hours was that he knew what to say in order to calm people down. Perhaps it was because the man always had a charming smile on his face and looked far too young to be a father. Burt honestly thought that Sebastian was a younger version of the man, the only things that were different was the brown hair and light green eyes the teen had inherited from his mother.

Marie Smythe hadn't really spoken since they had arrived at the mansion, in fact the only time Burt had caught her gaze she had sent him a small smile before her focus narrowed in on her son once more. She was beautiful, no doubt about that with her long and wavy brunette hair that framed her pale face. With the way Alexander kept his arm around her waist Burt was sure the other dominant was well aware of that as well.

"Mr. Anderson isn't really used to such a…spirited submissive. I'm not quite sure what to think of him myself, but I assure you we are on your side." Alexander continued when Burt had tilted his head in his direction after a few moments of silence.

"Is that right?" Burt asked. "Is that why you let them drug my son?"

"Mr. Hummel, surely you are aware that we had no control over such a thing." James said, ignoring the disapproving noise his wife made in the back of her throat as he spoke. "Perhaps if he hadn't been-"

"Hadn't been what?" Burt interrupted the other man quickly, brows rising slightly as if daring him to continue his sentence.

"What my husband means," the woman beside James started, giving Burt a hesitant smile. "We had no idea that they were using any type of drugs against the submissives." she said, glancing at Marie with a pleading expression.

Burt watched the shorter woman for a few moments, taking in her polished look. She had shoulder length curly black hair and hazel colored eyes with olive colored skin. She was almost completely different from her taller husband who was a few shades paler with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Autumn was her name if he remembered correctly.

"Autumn is correct." Marie finally spoke up, coming to the aid of the other submissive. "I know my husband and I would never allow this to happen if we did have any control, after all Kurt is very important to us as well."

"Yes Mr. Hummel, you have my promise that nothing like this will ever happen again. We are launching a full investigation and after all the paperwork is signed your son will have the full protection of a Smythe." Alexander said, smiling when James cleared his throat a few short moments later.

"Anderson as well, of course," James said, trying to send Burt a friendly smile.

Before Burt could ask what the hell was wrong with them the door on the back wall opened, revealing an almost smug looking Sebastian Smythe. Well, almost because the right side of his face where Kurt had managed to strike was starting to swell up pretty bad. Burt wasn't even going to deny the feeling of pride that welled up in his chest at the sight.

"He's amazing." Sebastian finally said, smiling as wide as he could and wincing slightly as his aching face throbbed from the effort.

"Of course he is, honey." Marie said, finally moving away from her husband's side so she could walk up to her taller son. She tilted her head back to look at his face, making a soft tut as she gently ran her fingers over the reddening skin.

"He got you good, son." Alexander said from his spot, sending his son a grin.

"I know." Sebastian said, reaching up to place a hand over his mothers. "I'm going to have to nip that in the bud."

"Excuse me?" Burt asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel." Sebastian said stepping away from his mother to walk towards the middle-aged man. "It's an honor it is to finally meet you, sir."

Burt slowly took Sebastian's hand once the younger dominant had extended it, noticing the firm hold. "You too, kid." he said, glancing at both group of parents before looking back to Sebastian, who unfortunately was taller than he was. He wanted to say he was a little taller than Kurt as well, but he wouldn't be able to say so for sure until he could see them standing side by side. "How much longer will Kurt be out?"

"The medical team seems to think he will be up and moving at any time now." Sebastian answered, taking the opportunity to look at his watch. "Speaking of which, have you started the paperwork?" he asked politely, flashing Burt another charming smile.

Burt knew the term 'like father like son' well enough, but he had never seen it be represented so accurately before. The younger Smythe really did remind him of the older one. "No, I want to see my son for myself before I sign anything."

"Understandable." Sebastian said with a slight nod. "He's right through that door." he said, walking towards the door he had just pointed out.

"I want to see him without you being there, no offense." Burt said, adding the last part in when the younger dominant sent him a dark look. "Just to make sure he's alright. I can't really take him away from you, with the damn laws."

"If you wish. If the medical team gives you any issues tell them to take it up with my father." Sebastian said in an agitated tone. He glanced at his parents before walking towards another door. "I'll be in the kitchen then, trying to find something for my face. The peas melted again." He said glancing at his mother who quickly left her husband's side once again to follow her son.

Burt watched them leave before walking towards the door, nodding to the Anderson's and then to Alexander before entering the room. He was surprised to see so many nurses and doctors when he entered, noticing that the room his son was actually being held in was within this one with two way glass separating the other half.

The medical team gave him a few glances but made no protests as he stepped up to the glass, quickly finding his son with the Anderson boy he had met a few hours before. He smiled, watching the two interact with each other. He felt his heart clench when Kurt's head tilted back as he laughed, something he hadn't seen in a few years. Judging by the way the two kept their eyes on each other gave Burt the impression that the glass was darkened on the other side meaning that Kurt couldn't see him.

"Hey, the Smythe kid told me I could see my son." Burt said, annoyed when no one answered him immediately. He was about to ask again when a shorter woman walked up to him. "The door is on the far side over there, we ask that you do not touch Kurt or Blaine be-"

"Look, I had a submissive at one point too. I know how to handle this." He grumbled, shrugging her off before walking towards the door. He really wanted to just run in and hug his son, like he normally did. Burt knew he couldn't do that now, not with the bond so new. Dominants hated their submissives smelling like anything other than themselves, and it drove some of them to the extreme of hiding their submissive away from the rest of the world. Burt couldn't have that considering he wouldn't even be able to stop him considering once soul mates had connected it was within the dominants right to do with their submissives as they wished

It was going to be hard, but he would have to tell Kurt that he couldn't come home now. Sebastian would want him here, and to be honest with how happy Kurt seemed with Blaine made Burt think that this was the best decision regardless of how much he wanted to wrap Kurt in his arms and drag him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate Sebastian, at least not yet! I know he hasn't interacted with Kurt much yet, but we'll be there in the next chapter :)


	3. Come Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So by now I'm sure you have realized I'm weird but this chapter will just highlight that even more. It has an interesting twist at the end that some readers may not appreciate it. If it upsets you I suggest not reading further because it just gets stranger from here on! Hope you enjoy it though!

Kurt couldn't deny that the weight of Blaine's forehead pressing against his shoulder was comforting. Since waking up the other submissive hadn't left his sight, something he was very grateful for. Their fingers were still interlaced and Blaine's thumb continued to rub comforting circles against the top of his hand as they lounged back against the padded backboard of the bed he had woken up in.

The door on the further wall of the room suddenly opened, revealing a figure shrouded in the bright light from the other room. Kurt squinted as he tried to make out who it was, hoping it wasn't Sebastian of all people. His prayers were answered when the lights in their room slowly lit up, his father's face finally recognizable.

"Dad!" Kurt called out, quickly untangling himself from Blaine who made a small noise of discontent in return. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up quickly, almost regretting it as his head began to ache from the effort.

"Whoa buddy, slow down." Burt said, watching his son as the tall teen began to take wobbly steps towards him. "Kurt, no you can't." Burt said quickly, feeling his heart tighten as he watched his son almost stumble backwards before regaining his footing once again.

"I'm fine." Kurt scoffed, still making his way across the room towards his father. He stopped for a moment to wiggle his toes against the plush carpet beneath his feet, admiring how soft it was. "Honestly I've been through worse." he continued towards the shorter man, stopping in his tracks when the other took a step away from him.

"I can't touch you, it's too risky right now. Maybe in a few months." Burt began to explain, shaking his head when Kurt opened his mouth to argue. "You've connected buddy, with both of your soul mates," he continued, glancing towards Blaine who had quietly walked up beside Kurt. He noticed how the shorter submissive was watching his son, one of his arms resting in the air behind Kurt in case he started to stumble backwards again.

"Mr. Hummel is right, Kurt." Blaine finally spoke up, glancing towards the bald-headed man. He smiled slightly when the man nodded towards him.

"So?" Kurt snapped, annoyed that Blaine was siding with the crazy idea. "I can do what I want, he can't keep me from my dad." he said stubbornly, trying to take another step towards his father but stopping once he felt Blaine's warm hand grasp his upper arm gently.

"Kurt, this can end up really bad for you and your dad." Blaine warned quickly. "Sebastian has every right to take us as far away as he wants. If he feels threatened he will, trust me." he continued, glancing down to the floor. "When I first connected with him I wasn't allowed to see my mom for eight months only because she had given me a hug."

Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding." he whispered, turning his gaze to the floor when Blaine had shook his head. "Why would he do something like that though?"

"It's not really his fault Kurt, his instinct right now is telling him to protect you at any cost. My scent on you would signal danger of another dominant wanting you." Burt spoke up, wishing that Kurt would realize that this wasn't easy for him to deal with either.

Kurt's face scrunched up in disgust. "That's gross how could he even think tha-"

"Like I said, instinct," Burt interrupted him quickly. "Do you understand then?" After Kurt nodded he slowly lowered his arms and looked over his tall son. "How do you feel?" he asked, thankful that the other had stopped swaying. "Both the Smyth's and Anderson's have assured me that they had no idea that they had no idea that the handlers were using any sort of drugs on the submissives."

"Oh yeah, sure." Kurt snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at his father. "You really think any of them would actually tell you the truth?" he asked, the warmth of Blaine's hand pressing against the small of his back comforting him.

Blaine frowned slightly. "They have never lied to me before, the Smyth's that is." He said quietly, smiling up at Kurt when the taller submissive turned his blue-eyed gaze towards him. "I swear." He continued when Kurt's right eyebrow rose slightly in disbelief.

"That you know of, Blaine." Kurt said softly, not wanting to upset the other submissive. Blaine literally seemed like he did everything Sebastian wished, how would he know if the dominant was lying to him or not? Blaine's shoulders seemed to fall slightly in response but he remained silent, confirming Kurt's musings. He was about to say something else when another problem suddenly came to mind. His head snapped back to his father and he could feel the bottom of his stomach drop uncomfortably before he began to speak.

"Please tell me I still get the two weeks." He whispered, eyes widening when his father sighed and removed his baseball cap to rub his head. "Dad." he begged, his voice sounding an octave higher to his own ears.

"Kurt…" Burt said quietly, really not sure how he was supposed to cope with the situation himself.

"I kind of understand the whole no touching thing, but we can manage that easily!" Kurt blurted out after a moment's pause. "We just have to be careful, I mean it can't be that hard right?" he said quickly, knowing even as he said it that it was a lie. His father was constantly hugging him, patting his shoulder or just brushing up against him in their little house.

"I know we've talked about this before, we had always been under the assumption that the dominant that would connect with you would allow you to return home for the allotted two weeks after you had connected. But there was always a chance that they would refu-"

"That's not fair!" Kurt blurted out, arms dropping to his side as his hands curled into fists. "Isn't that against the law or something?"

"No, it's always been a courtesy of the dominant. " Burt answered in a strained voice, trying to keep his own emotion in line. "Kurt, Sebastian comes from a very affluent family, they are used to doing things a certain way."

"That doesn't give him the right to be such an ass about it!" Kurt shouted, ignoring Blaine's small sound of warning. "I want to come home dad, just for the two weeks that any decent dominant would allow!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry but you can't. It's out of my hands." Burt said as calmly as he could, watching as his sons' face crumbled even more. "Now if you behave maybe in a few days he'll let me come visit or something, alright?" he said quietly, feeling his old heart clench once again when Kurt threw him a wounded look.

"This isn't right…" Kurt whispered angrily, hot tears welling up and falling down his cheeks. "I should be able to do what I want, not live by some stupid rules this maniac is making me live by. Please dad, just take me home." he pleaded.

Burt shook his head, slowly pulling his cap off to rub the top of his head in exasperation once more. "Kurt, I can't." he said helplessly. "You know I would if I could, kiddo." he said quietly. "If I try anything Sebastian may not let me see you at all, isn't that worse?"

"He's not a complete monster you know." Blaine finally spoke up beside Kurt, meeting the taller submissive's eyes. "Even though I couldn't see my mom for eight months he usually let me call her when I wanted."

Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief. How could he let Sebastian treat him like that? Wasn't he the tinniest bit upset that the taller dominant controlled him so much? Blaine smiled up at him, his eyebrows lifting slightly as he did. Kurt managed to bite back the nasty retort he would have normally had no problem in using but the hopeful look in Blaine's bright hazel eyes stopped the words half way up his throat.

"Kurt." Burt said quietly, thankful when the taller submissive gave him his attention once again. "Promise me you won't do something to keep you from me, alright?" He cut his son off quickly when he saw the other's mouth start to open in protest. "You know I've always been proud of your independence and I have always supported whatever you wanted to do. Kurt I couldn't handle it if Sebastian kept you from me. Please Kiddo, do it for your old man." It killed him to say that, he had always loved how different Kurt was, just like his mother. She had been a feisty submissive and he had never even tried to tame her, he had loved her even more for it.

Kurt stared at his dad, not knowing whether to be in shock or angry. For as long as he could remember his father had always told him not to back down and bare his neck for anyone. Sure he had been told to behave as a child and such, he wasn't an animal. He had just never experienced anyone ever telling him to comply to something he didn't agree with.

Blaine watched the two interact, knowing Sebastian would walk in soon. The Dominant wasn't keen on sharing, even with Blaine's own family. Not that it bothered him very much, he never had gotten along with them, his dad being the major issue. Kurt and his father seemed different though, as if they were actually dependent on one another. With the other submissive telling him about his mother earlier perhaps the two of them really only had had one another for so long. He looked up at Kurt again, the horrible look of hurt mixed with something Blaine didn't recognize made his stomach churn uncomfortably. "You should listen to your dad, Kurt." He whispered, staring up at him pleadingly when Kurt's gaze met his.

Kurt didn't have time to answer before the source of all his problems swaggered into the room, wearing the same egotistical smirk from earlier. The left side of his face was still slightly swollen and Kurt was elated how dark the bruise was becoming. He kept walking closer after shaking hands with his father, still grinning from ear to ear. For some odd reason Kurt quickly sidestepped in front of Blaine, his left arm curling around the shorter submissive. "Don't." he said through clenched teeth.

Sebastian was a little surprised and hesitated slightly when such a low voice bubbled forth from his newest submissive. He continued forward, also intrigued with the way he seemed to be trying to protect Blaine. From what he wasn't quite sure but it was easy to see Kurt hadn't realized why he had done it either. "Kurt, this isn't how you greet a dominant when they enter the room." He tutted, wondering once again if the submissive had ever been through any sort of training.

Blaine peeked around Kurt's arm, his chin resting on top of it as he watched the interaction between the two of them. He wasn't sure how this was going to go but he selfishly enjoyed the warm weight of Kurt's arm pressing against him while he could.

"Excuse me?" Kurt snapped, thankful when Sebastian finally stopped a few feet away from them. "Were you expecting a curtsy?" he asked, grinning when Sebastian's face fell slightly in response.

"Kurt, don't." Burt finally spoke up, stepping forward to stand next to Sebastian. "'Please don't take him too seriously, he's having a rough time. I'm sure he doesn't mean half of what he's saying." He said quickly, ignoring the look of betrayal Kurt sent his way.

"Be that as it may, he should at least know simple manners." Sebastian muttered more to himself than to Burt. He stared back into Kurt's uniquely colored eyes for a few moments before turning to the older man next to him with a charming smile. "I think you should be taking your leave now, Mr. Hummel. I'm sure you still have paperwork that needs to be filled out and my parents would love to set up a few visits." He talked lightly, watching the father closely.

Burt frowned, staring right back at the taller dominant. He knew starting something with the arrogant kid would only get him thrown out of his son's life and he knew he couldn't handle that. He sighed before turning towards Kurt again. "I have to go, Kurt." He said, trying to hold back his own tears as his son continued to stare at him with round, watery eyes. "It'll be okay, just trust your instincts and let your Dominant do what he needs to."

Kurt shook his head stubbornly, trying to walk towards his father but stopped when Blaine grabbed his arms. "Let go, Blaine!" he cried, pulling against the surprisingly strong grip.

"Kurt, don't! You'll regret it!" Blaine grunted, digging the heels of his feet into the carpet as he pulled Kurt back. He couldn't let Kurt get separated from his dad like he had been with his mother, he just knew the submissive wouldn't be able to handle it very well.

"Kurt I would advise you listen to your father and Blaine. You are not behaving very appropriately and I would hate to have to separate you from your father since he seems to be the source of such an attitude." Sebastian warned in a loud voice, not liking the tears rolling down Kurt's cheeks at all.

"Don't you want to see your dad in a few days?" Blaine managed to ask as he continued to hold Kurt back. He was relieved when Kurt finally relented, still keeping his hands wrapped loosely around his forearms just in case the taller submissive decided to try again.

Kurt sniffed slightly, still glaring at Sebastian who had at least stopped smirking but was now throwing him an odd look that he couldn't place. "Y-Yes." He said sadly, staring at his father. "Just a few days right?"

"As long as you behave I don't see why a supervised visit can't be managed at the end of the week." Sebastian answered before Burt could reply.

Burt glared at the side of Sebastian's head, feeling the tips of his ears burning as the anger threatened to make itself known. He hated that this other kid now had complete control of his son and he could really say nothing against it. If he did he may not see Kurt at all and he knew that wouldn't be good for him or his son.

Kurt took in a few deep breaths to calm himself, the fact that Sebastian was talking to him like he was some kind of misbehaving child creating an angry knot to form in the back of his throat. He finally managed a nod, not trusting himself to speak. The pleased smile the dominant sent his way made his blood boil even more but he remained silent by some sort of miracle.

"Mr. Hummel." Sebastian said, tilting his chin towards the entrance. The father needed to leave the picture before he would be able to have all of Kurt's attention. He wasn't sure how he was going to like this man, the way he seemed to be too attached to his submissive slightly worried him. Blaine was already distanced from his parents by the time they had connected so that hadn't really been a big deal. The bond Kurt and his father shared though may cause problems down the line if it wasn't watched closely.

"Right." Burt grumbled towards Sebastian, looking at his son once more. "I love you, Kurt." He said, hating how shaky his voice sounded. "Be good, alright?" he said, praying that his son would comply just for a few days.

"I love you, too." Kurt said softly, licking his lips as he watched his father turn away from him. He took a step forward as if to follow him but stopped when Blaine pulled against his arm gently. He watched his father walk out of the door and once his figure had disappeared from the doorway he looked down to the floor. He slowly lifted his right hand and wiped the tears from his cheeks, making a face when Sebastian cleared his throat from the other side of the room.

"I know it's difficult now Kurt, but it will seem normal before you know it." Sebastian finally said, frowning when the submissive made no effort to look at him. "How about we get you settled in." he said after a few moments of silence, smiling at Blaine when the shorter submissive sent him an unsure glance.

Kurt kept looking down to the floor, still trying to get his emotions in check. Everything seemed to be happening one after the other with no breaks in between. Suddenly warm fingers interlaced with his own, finally prompting him to raise his gaze to see Blaine smiling at him. His bright hazel eyes were watching him closely, his chin lifting to rest upon his shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but give a small smile back. Despite the horrible situation the curly headed submissive still made his stomach flutter in delight as the hand wrapped around his gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Come along." Sebastian said quietly, relieved when Kurt finally looked in his direction. He watched as Kurt walked towards him, leading Blaine as he did so. "Good boy." he said, loving the dark look he received in return. Kurt may pose some challenges ahead but Sebastian could tell that it was going to be interesting along the way.

"Not a dog." Kurt muttered as he continued to walk towards Sebastian, trying to keep his temper in check. Blaine nuzzled his shoulder slightly in an effort to calm him down and it actually seemed to help a little.

"There, there Kurt." Sebastian said, turning on his heel and leading the two submissives out of the little room the nurses had taken over to oversee Kurt's recovery. "Tell me, are you always so against someone giving you praise?" he asked, continuing his trek towards the large winding staircase in the middle of the large foyer.

Kurt continued to follow Sebastian, glaring a hole into the back of the dominants head as the taller man continued to talk. That was praise? What the heck was wrong with him? Kurt concluded that he would probably never understand the arrogant snob that was walking in front of him. He glanced at Blaine for help deciphering but the adorable submissive only shrugged his shoulders helplessly in response, looking like he was confused that _Kurt_ was confused. How much had Blaine been brainwashed?

Kurt shook his head slightly, squeezing Blaine's hand before finally taking the time to look around the massive mansion as they continued walking. It was beautifully decorated with expensive paintings lining walls and imported rugs covering the impressive marble floors. Impressive statues and other decorative pieces were placed tastefully throughout the space, making Kurt yearn for his own sketchbook where he kept all his interior design ideas. He soon found himself wishing he could walk around on his own as he noticed the the other hallways leading out of the large foyer.

The staircase that he and the other two were now climbing was no exception to the rest of the beautiful house, it's banister a polished cherry would with intricate iron bars that connected it to the stairs below. Even the steps were impressive with what seemed like another expensive carpet imported from who knew where silencing their steps as they climbed upward onto the second floor. Kurt was looking forward to looking around this floor as well but was disappointed whenever Sebastian only led them to another ornate set of stairs. Exactly how many floors did this place have anyways?He was about to ask how many more steps he was expected to climb considering he was still feeling a little woozy with whatever they had injected him with and the flights of stairs weren't really helping. Sebastian thankfully walked passed the staircase leading to the forth floor when they finally reached the third, taking a hallway to the right instead.

"This floor is ours." Sebastian said, glancing back at the two behind him. He kept a careful eye on Kurt knowing that the drugs were probably still in his system considering the nurses downstairs had only just allowed him to leave their supervision. "My parents have the one below us and the last one above us is mainly used for entertainment." He explained, continuing the path to his set of rooms.

Kurt began to look around again, smiling when he noticed a few pictures of Blaine hanging on the walls. Some of them he was alone but there were quite a few with Sebastian posing next to him. In those he was always holding Blaine close, though in one of the framed squares Kurt managed to catch a glimpse of the dominant kissing the submissive's cheek and the camera had managed to catch the adorable surprised expression on the submissive's face.

He almost ran into Sebastian's back when the dominant had stopped but Blaine had managed to pull on his hand to get his attention before he did so. They had walked into a smaller foyer-like room and Kurt was surprised that it actually showed signs of being lived in unlike the rest of the mansion he had seen so far. There were comfortable looking throws draped across the expensive leather furniture that didn't match the rest of the elegant decor in the least. In front of a love-seat towards the center of the room a red colored cup rested on top of a glass-top coffee table, a few opened books scattered around it. He even noticed a little mess of cables and video game controllers resting on the floor beneath the massive flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall towards the back of the room, the long couch and gaming chairs gathered in an uneven circle around it. 

"It's a little messy at the moment, I apologize." Sebastian said, loving the wide eye look Kurt had while he took in everything the room had to offer. "Our cleaning crew must be behind schedule once again. I'll have to see what I can do to fix that." He glanced at Blaine next, tilting his chin towards the books on the coffee table. "Though it would help if someone would pick up their things."

Blaine grinned at Sebastian sheepishly before tugging on Kurt's arm. "Come on, I'll show you the bedroom." He said excitedly, pulling him to the opened door to the right of the room. "I think you'll like it." He chattered, walking into what used to be only his and Sebastian's master bedroom.

Kurt followed Blaine, smiling at the childish like excitement that the shorter submissive seemed to have. The bedroom was massive, probably almost as big as the one they had just left. There was a huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room with what looked like dark blue satin sheets tangled within a beautifully embroidered black duvet. The color of the draping canopy matched the sheets, the long panels of soft looking fabric loosely tied to the four tall posts. A few pillows had fallen off towards the bottom and were resting on top of a cushioned bench pushed against the foot of the bed. All in all it was quite a statement piece but he doubted that it needed to be so large, it looked like it could sleep fifteen people easily with a little room to spare.

The rest of the decor was simple, but as always, elegant with white carpet and creme colored walls. There were a few more pictures of Blaine scattered throughout the large room upon the dark chestnut furniture and hanging on the walls. Kurt found himself admiring the few he could see from his position, Sebastian obviously obsessed with Blaine's smile with the pictures consisting of the shorter submissive either grinning from ear to ear or caught in a laugh.There were clothes scattered along the floor leading from the connected bathroom, most of them looking like they belonged to Blaine with how short the pant legs seemed to be. 

"They really are slipping." Sebastian sighed as he walked past them, noticing the mess from that morning still lying about. He smiled to Kurt when the submissive glanced at him, walking towards his own dresser on the left side of the room. He began to unbuckle his watch, placing it next to a few others on top. "Make yourself at home, after dinner we need to talk." He said, rolling up the sleeves of the white dress shirt he was wearing and cuffing them at his elbows. The curious look he received in return made his lips twitch up into another smile. "Blaine."

Blaine quickly perked up at the sound of his name, reluctantly leaving Kurt's side and letting go of his hand to walk over to Sebastian. He smiled as he felt the dominant's hands press against his cheeks, warm lips brushing against the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes as he felt a few more kisses press against his forehead. Suddenly feeling self-conscious he glanced over to Kurt who was looking anywhere but at them. "Sebastian." He whined in protest when the dominant had licked the left side of his neck, leaving a wet trail behind.

"I would like you to show Kurt some of the things that you both are expected to do, alright?" Sebastian asked, finally letting go of Blaine's flushed face with one final kiss to the tip of his nose. He figured it might be a little easier for the shorter submissive to explain since Kurt seemed already attached to him. "Just some of our nightly routine for now since we will be doing that later." He continued, glancing around the messy room. "I'll send a maid up in a little bit to clean this mess up, but right now I need to go attend to some paperwork myself." He said before walking towards Kurt.

Kurt took three quick steps back once Sebastian had gotten too close for his liking and this seemed to displease the dominant but he could honestly care less at the moment. He stared straight into the other's face, challenging him to come closer. To his surprise Sebastian only stood still, staring back at him as if he were studying him.

"Welcome home, Kurt." Sebastian said, giving the silent submissive a smile before walking out. Something would have to be done about that behavior and quickly. He couldn't bring Kurt out anywhere acting like that.

Kurt watched the dominant walk out of the room and let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He smiled when Blaine walked up to him, admiring the rosy glow the shorter teen still had on his cheeks from Sebastian's kisses. Kisses that Kurt himself had hated, because he had wanted to be the one to kiss Blaine. He felt his own face flush at the thought.

"I guess I should show you some stuff." Blaine said, tilting his head towards the other submissive when Kurt's pale face suddenly turned bright red. He didn't really know why, but he did like how bright and pronounced the color was against Kurt's pale skin. He smiled, taking Kurt's hand again as he led him to the bathroom.

Kurt followed, still looking around the room as he did so, noticing a few smaller doors that must lead to walk-in closets. The surprise of heated tile suddenly pressing against his bare feet pulled his attention back to the bathroom. "Why heated tile?" he asked, not really knowing if he liked it yet or not.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, it's always been this way."

"Oh." Kurt muttered, looking at the counter top. This area actually wasn't as messy as he thought it would be considering two males shared it. Sebastian and Blaine clearly had separate sinks though, one of them having expensive cologne bottles scattered around it and the other had a few bow-ties and what looked like to be an action figure tooth-brush holder. There was a problem. There were only two sinks. Kurt frowned knowing that was going to be a challenge. At home he had his own bathroom and could barely make all of his stuff fit with just him using the space.

"At eight we take baths." Blaine started explaining, watching Kurt's eyes take in the massive tub on the left wall. "Make sure you are in here by that time, Sebastian is sort of..." he trailed off, not really knowing how to explain it correctly.

" A control freak." Kurt sniffed, finishing Blaine's sentence easily. "So every night at eight we have to take a bath. So who will go first?" Kurt watched Blaine blush again. "What?"

"Well we usually bathe together so I'm sure that is what he will want to do with you too…" Blaine said quietly, looking down to his toes quickly when Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked, knowing his face was completely flushed again at that thought. "Why?"

Blaine only shrugged. "It's kind of nice most of the time." He admitted looking away from Kurt again when he scoffed. "Anyways then we do the other stuff like brushing our teeth after that." He continued, leading Kurt back into the bedroom and walking towards their bed.

"Then we go to bed?" Kurt asked surprised, frowning when Blaine laughed.

"No, that's not until ten-thirty." Blaine said through another chuckle. "I just thought it would be nice to um, you know sit down and tell you the rest." He said, smiling happily when Kurt walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He grabbed Kurt's long fingered hand again and looked into the submissive's multicolored eyes for a moment.

Kurt was pleasantly surprised by how soft the large bed actually was, making his own bed at home resemble a rock. After a few seconds he broke the little staring match he and Blaine had some how gotten in to, wanting to look around the room some more. A flash of white in the corner of his eye caught his attention, his gaze going towards the back corner of the room a few feet away from the bathroom. It was a large, white cushion that looked like it might be as soft as the bed they were sitting on. "What's that for?" he asked, pointing towards it.

"Oh, that." Blaine said, glowering at the corner for a few seconds. "It's…well let's just say that is not a very good place to be."

"What is it, timeout?" Kurt laughed, blinking when Blaine gave him a serious look. "Oh god, you have got to be kidding me." He groaned. "He doesn't…put you in the corner right?"

"If he only did that it wouldn't be so bad, but trust me it's more complicated than that." Blaine murmured, finally looking away from it.

"Okay…" Kurt said, deciding not to push it just yet since it seemed to upset the other submissive. He had a hunch that it was something he wasn't going to particularly enjoy either. "What else?"

"Well we cuddle and we…you know." Blaine mumbled the last part, quickly looking away from Kurt.

"Wait you mean _that_ …Every night?" Kurt asked surprised, blinking when Blaine gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, tilting his head. "Of course, how else are we supposed to sleep through the night?"

Kurt stared at him for a few seconds, trying to wrap his mind around what Blaine was saying. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Blaine laughed softly, shaking his head. "Good one, Kurt." He said, grinning. He slowly lost his amusement as Kurt continued to stare at him with wide, bewildered eyes. "You…you mean you really don't know?" Blaine asked, sitting up straight in the bed.

"Know what, Blaine?" Kurt asked in what sounded like a high-pitched yelp. "What are you even talking about?"

"Kurt, once you connect with your soul-mate you have to…well the submissive has to take in the dominants' semen to survive." Blaine explained, shocked that Kurt seemed to know NOTHING about what exactly happened between connected soul-mates. This was just basic knowledge that he should have learned in a health class or even from his dad, how could Kurt not know such a vital thing?

"I…I have to _what?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See told you...weird. Well I hope some of you stick around for the next chapter! Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
